Operation: BABY!
by Calygirl205
Summary: Caspian and Susan get married and begin to live out their fairytale life. Meanwhile some rogue narnians are planning to overthrow caspian. Susan is captured. Can Caspian save susan before its too late. And susan is expecting!
1. The Royal Wedding

AN: i have never written a Susan and Caspian Story but Im trying. All reviews will be appreciated and I Would love to have help coming up with a title for it. Thanks R&R

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but i wish i do :(

* * *

Today was the day that Susan had been waiting for since the day she returned to Narnia and meet Caspian once again. About three months ago Caspian asked Susan to marry him and rule Narnia forever. Today was the day of her wedding and Susan was growing both nervous and excited as the time ticked away.

Susan's POV-

Lucy was helping the maids with my hair as I sat around waiting for the wedding to begin. I was already in my beautiful white wedding gown. The gown was the height of the Narnian fashion and quite glamorous if I do say so myself.

"All done." I heard Lucy announce to me.

"Lucy, oh thank you, I look truly lovely." I smiled as I walked over to the full length mirror to see my reflection.

"I'm so nervous, uhh, how much longer until I get married Lucy?" I asked her pleading.

Without my noticing, Peter, Edmund, Trumpkin, and Aslan had walked into the door. I smiled in relief when I saw them.

"It's time, Queen Susan." Aslan told me as he bowed his head and walked away. I knew that Aslan would be the one to wed Caspian and I so I knew he needed to leave. I smiled towards Peter and Edmund.

"Shall we go. " Peter asked me.

"We shall." I said. Edmund walked away as he was to follow Caspian seeing as Ed was Caspian's best man. Peter and I walked out to the garden with Lucy following us. We made to the entrance of the garden and thats when I saw Caspian for the first time that day.

Peter and I were given the cue to walk down the isle towards Caspian. I noticed the garden was full of all sorts of flowers and it made my wedding all the better. I had a boquet of red tulips that were hand picked from the other side of the garden. I reached Caspian and smiled at him as Peter gave me away. I grinned as Peter took his position next to Ed and Caspian grabbed my hands in his.

The ceremony felt like it lasted forever. I got to be recrowned and then the ceremony continued. I was drawn out of my trance when Aslan spoke to me.

"Do you Susan Pevensie, take King Caspian the Tenth to be your husband for many years to come until death do you part?" Aslan spoke to me as time seemed to slow down.

"I do." I said simply as I smiled to Caspian, knowing that he had previously said I do before me.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Caspian the Tenth. King Caspian you may now kiss your bride." Aslan announced as he smiled towads Caspian and I.

Caspian smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. We parted for air and smiled at the gathered Narnians and Telmarines.

Later our reception was well on its way while many people danced to the many Telmarine and Narnian music. Caspian and I had not gotten the chance to dance yet but I know that by the end of the night Caspian and I would be force to do at least one dance.

"Susan, may I ask my new queen for this dance?" Caspian smiled at me and I gladly accepted his hand. We made our way to the center of the dance floor as an announcement was made that this would be our first dance together as King and Queen of New Narnia. After our first dance we made sure to dance with others who wanted to dance with us. The reception finally wineded down and my siblings, husband, and I made our way through the castle to our chambers. Caspian and my chamber was the last one to be reached, once we made it inside our room Caspian grabbed me around the waist and held on to me for dear life. We both knew what would more than likely happen tonight and we knew that we would enjoy it together. Caspian started to kiss me slowly and quickly laid me down on the bed. That night turned out to be one of the best nights of our new life together...

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope to update soon and please if you have any ideas for a title name leave a review or pm me thanks!


	2. The Treaty

AN: Sorry it took so long but I have been trying to update all my stories and I'm also very busy with my school work. So once again sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

* * *

Chapter 2: The Treaty

Susan's POV-

The month after Caspian and I got married was well lived. Caspian and I hardly left each others side during the month. Caspian and Peter were sword dueling while I was sitting with Lucy reading a book. It was a beautiful and peaceful afternoon until Trumpkin came up to Lucy and me.

"Hello, Trumpkin." I said respectfully.

"Hello, your majesty. I have a letter for you that was found this morning. King Caspian might want to look at it as well." Trumpkin told me as he handed me the small scroll.

"Thank you Trumpkin, I'll give it to Caspian immediately." I got up off the ground and walked over towards my brother and husband. The men put their swords down when they saw me approaching them.

"Trumpkin brought this to me and said you might to see it Cas." I told my husband while smiling at him.

"Well what does it say?" Peter asked impatiently.

Caspian read the scroll aloud to us. It was sent to us from some rogue Narnians. They wanted to meet Caspian, Peter, and Edmund to discuss a treaty. They didn't tell in the scroll what the treaty was about so Caspian made a quick decision.

"We need to have a meeting in the court to discuss our plan of action before we meet them." Caspian announced with major concern written on his face.

"I'll go get Ed and have the meeting in half an hour." Peter said.

"Alright in an half an hour in the royal court," Caspian replied to Peter before he walked away. Caspian turned towards me and kissed my forehead before grabbing my hand walking towards Lucy and Trumpkin who had been talking to each other.

"Thank you Trumpkin, be in the royal court in thirty minutes. That goes for you too Lucy." Caspian told Trumpkin and Lucy sweet but demanding.

"Your welcome your majesty. I will be there." Our dear little friend replied bowing to Caspian and I. Trumpkin and Lucy turned away and walked towards the castle as Caspian turned towards me.

"I wonder what this treaty is about. I honestly didn't know that there were rogue Narnians but I guess not everyone could be happy at once." Caspian said as I smiled up at him.

"All we can do is go to them and find out." I replied back as I took his hand and pulled him towards the castle.

30 Minutes Later….

Everyone had arrived for the meeting to discuss what we would be doing. They quickly came to the decision on the plans.

"To sum this meeting up, we have received a letter from a tribe saying they want to propose a treaty. King Peter, King Edmund, and I will set out tomorrow. I would like to have Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Reepicheep to accompany us to ensure no harm is done. Thank you for coming." Caspian announced as he closed the counsel meeting. As I got up from my throne I became light headed and quickly sat back down. Caspian and the rest of my family noticed this and rushed over to me.

"Susan are you okay?" Lucy asked me seeing that she was the first to reach me.

"Yeah just a little light headed that's all." I replied as everyone else reached me.

"Su, you don't look like you feel so great." Peter said softly.

"Honestly, I'm fine," I stated clearly getting slightly irritated with my family.

"Will you at least let a nurse make sure your okay?" Ed asked.

"Please Susan, just let a nurse look at you and then we'll leave you alone about this." Caspian my dear husband, begged me.

"Fine, but I'm gonna need a little help." I said and smiled softly. The nurse told me to just take it easy for a few days and then I should be fine.

The next morning I woke up to find myself alone in Caspian and me's shared chambers. Caspian left me a short note telling me that he had gone to meet the rogue Narnians. He also said that the nurse wanted to see me. After getting dressed I walked to the area of the castle where the hospital is.

The nurse told me some great news that made me just want to smile. I couldn't wait to see Caspian and tell him the news. I knew Caspian wouldn't be back until later so I went to find Lucy and tell her first and then just hang around the castle with her.

Caspian's POV-

We arrived at the small camp where the rogue Narnians were staying. I kept thinking the whole way about what kind of treaty they could have wanted. We walked into the camp and we were lead to the tent where the leader was.

"Welcome Kings Caspian, Peter, and Edmund. I'm glad you have come to hear me out. I'm Givianne you may have heard of me King Caspian, seeing as I am also from Telmar. I have promised these rogue Narnians what they have wanted. They want to declare war against the New Narnia so they can have the laws their ways, but I want something else. I want your wife, Queen Susan the Gentle. You give me your queen and I will keep these Narnians from declaring war simple as that." Givianne replied with a sly smile on his face.

"You will never get my wife. How could you even think that I would agree to that? If that's what this is about then we will be leaving." I replied clearly upset as to what Givianne wanted with Susan. I turned around and headed back to the horses. We set off back to the castle and it didn't take us very long to get back. When we finally got back I set off to find Susan, my Susan.

Susan's POV-

I had got wind that the guys were back and I set off to find Caspian. I literally ran into him in a corridor and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. I gave him a soft kiss and then set my head atop his shoulder. Lucy came up to us with Peter and Ed.

"So how did it go?" I asked the guys when I looked up and saw pure anger in Caspian's eyes.

"Well they want war, and the only way they won't declare war is if their leader gets you, Susan, the guy wants to take you from Caspian." Ed replied clearly angry also.

"Well let them declare war. There is no way that I will leave Caspian, ever. I love you" I smiled as I said the last three words. Those three words were so precious to Caspian and I. I kissed his cheek and gave him another hug.

"Well anyways, Susan has a huge announcement to make." Lucy said to change the subject. Everyone looked at me and I smiled widely.

"I'm Pregnant!"

* * *

AN: thanks for reading I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can. Thanks again. Please review!


	3. Susan's Pregnant

AN: So this is chapter three. Its a little short but I will try to update asap. read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly.

* * *

Susan's Pregnant

Edmund's POV-

"I'm pregnant." Susan announced with a huge grin on her face. I looked over to Peter to see him getting clearly upset. Lucy was smiling just as brightly as Susan. My eyes finally landed upon Caspian whose face showed pure shock. The next thing I saw made me just crack up laughing.

Susan's POV-

I looked around the room and saw happiness on my two younger siblings faces but I could see anger in Peter's eyes. I ignored Peter and looked towards Caspian who was just staring out into space. Then all of a sudden Caspian fainted and hit the floor with a loud thud. I ran to his side instantly and heard Pete and Ed snickering.

"Caspian!" I said somewhat loudly while shaking him slightly.

"Peter, Ed, Lu, please get Caspian to my chambers. I will get a nurse." I told them sternly as the guys picked up Cas and carried him to my chambers. I ran to get a nurse to help me and then we ran to my room. When we got there Peter was clearly pissed and I knew there would be a fight.

"How could you do this Susan? You've only been married a month!" Peter raised his voice as he saw me approach my door. I told the nurse to go help Caspian while I handled Peter.

"I'm married now Peter, you can't control me or Capsian! If we want to have kids then so be it! I'm happy that I'm pregnant! Why don't you stop and think about this before you talk to Caspian and I about our baby!" I yelled right back and stormed into my room to be with Caspian.

"How is he?" I asked the nurse named Karen.

"He just fainted my queen, he should wake up at any time." Karen replied.

"You can just call me Susan, may I have a cold towel please?" I asked her with a small smile on my face. She handed me a cold towel and I gently put it on Caspian's forehead. Within five minutes Caspian's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." I whispered as Caspian's eyes were still adjusting to the light as Karen proceeded to walk out of the room.

"What happened?" Caspian asked confused.

"You fainted, right after I told you that I am pregnant." I whispered afraid that he might faint again.

"You're pregnant. That's great!"Caspian said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, but Peter's not to happy. I just wish he would understand. I guess he won't until he finds his perfect match." I told Caspian with a frown.

"Give him time Susan, he'll come around... eventually." Caspian replied chuckling at the last part.

"Yeah, eventually." I laughed. Caspian opened his arms to me as I laid down beside him in our bed. I was really tired and I knew I needed to get some sleep for two people now.

"I love you, my queen." Caspian replied softly after he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, my king." I said softly before I drifted off to sleep for the night.

* * *

AN: I know its short but I promise to update soon. I have a huge project to do before I update this story again but I promise to update as soon as I can. The project is due by Wednsday so I will try to update after that. Thanks and Please review. You will brighten up my day.


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to let everyone know I am currently working on the next chapter and it will be up ASAP. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I started college and things got crazy but I'm finally getting a free break to write! Yay. I just wanted to let everyone know this and hope everyone is looking forward to reading my next chapter and I hope I can keep up with updates once again sorry.


End file.
